Moon Rising
Moon Rising is the sixth book in the New York Times bestselling series Wings of Fire, ''and the beginning of its second arc. Tui T. Sutherland confirmed that the main character is Moonwatcher, the first telepathic NightWing in over a century. The book is available on Amazon and Barnes and Noble. At a Book 5 Launch Party, Sutherland noted that the map might be updating for books six through ten and a possible return of Auklet and Anemone. ''Moon Rising begins at the dragonets' school at Jade Mountain, although the conflict and primary antagonists of the story are currently unknown. There is a new prophecy for this book, called the Jade Mountain Prophecy, is hinted to have come from Moonwatcher herself, and may be the first true prophecy in generations- Beware the darkness of dragons Beware the stalker of dreams, Beware the talons of power and fire, Beware one who is not what she seems. Something is coming to shake the earth, Something is coming to scorch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath thunder and ice Unless the lost city of night can be found. Plot A Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia The book first starts off with a description of the new school and the "winglets." The winglets are groups of dragons attending the school. The winglets are: Jade Winglet, Gold Winglet, Silver Winglet, Copper Winglet, and Quartz Winglet. Each winglet has 7 dragonets in it. Starflight has updated and edited the Dragon Guide of Pyrrhia. Prologue The book begins four years before Moon Rising with Moon's mother, Secretkeeper, who was hiding Moon's egg in the jungle to keep her safe. She thinks about her mate who is confirmed to be Morrowseer. Moonwatcher hatches from a silver egg under two full moons and gets her name when she reaches up to the moons. Secretkeeper has to go almost immediately, but Moonwatcher has to stay hidden. Part 1: Welcome to Jade Mountain Moonwatcher is very nervous about going to school. She thinks everyone will do something bad to her if she reveals her powers. Secretkeeper, who was there, spots Queen Coral with Anemone and Auklet. Tsunami booms down in delight when seeing Anemone and another SeaWing named Turtle who is one of Tsunami's thirty two brothers. Anemone is put in the Silver Winglet and Turtle is put in the Jade Winglet with Moonwatcher. Then Secretkeeper leaves and so does Queen Coral. Then Fatespeaker interrupts excitedly. She asks Moonwatcher her name and keeps on repeating the NightWing's nickname. {Continue and Finish Part 1 Synopsis Here} (Goes to school, meets winglets, has conversation with mysterious NightWing, overhears dreamvisitor coversation about planning a murder, finds out the mysterious telepathic NightWing is Darkstalker; from an old NightWing legend) Part 2: Stay Hidden The bracelet that had Darkstalker in a deep sleep so that he couldn't wake up broke when the comet came by, 6 months before the story. He asks Moonwatcher to help him escape, and tells her that he can see all the possible futures to be. Moon hears someone yelling "The SkyWing! She's here to kill us all!" Starflight immediately told her to hide, because he thought it was Queen Scarlet Moon goes to the source of the commotion, and sees a SkyWing. Clay comes up from behind her and sees that is Peril. {Page 134} (Comet in book 5 apparently woke Darkstalker from encanted slumber; he is immortal; Darkstalker isn't as evil as legends say he is, panic in the school, people thinking, "SkyWing coming to murder us"; just Peril ariving at school, Moon learns more about friends, goes to MightyclawsNightwing at the school at painting gallery to try to learn more about nightwing powers. Darkstalker learns that legends about him have been extremely over exaggerated, Moonwatcher learns nightwing powers come from the moon, Darkstalker asks for Moon to set him free from being trapped underground; he can't use animus power b/c he didn't want to loose his soul so he put all his power in an object, later to be found that it is a scroll. Sees future of dragons dying in fire, changes when she tries to stop them from going to history room, saves most dragons. Carnelian and Bigtail die and Tamarin is badly injured. She learns more about her powers, and has to tell her friends and Winter about the powers. Learns that explosion is a cactus that shoots spiky seeds out when on fire.by Sunny; SkyWing weapon hears the dream-visitor conversation again, saying that someone must be killed or there will be consequences) Part 3: The Darkness of Dragons Moon discovers that 'skyfire' can block mind reading. Turtle and Onyx have them, so she is unable to read their minds. She sees that someone attempted to kill Icicle, Sora. Sora had also done the explosion. Icicle, however, was asked by Scarlet to kill the dragonets of destiny. They stop this. Icicle flees to the Rainforest to kill Queen Glory. Then they notice that Winter has left to find his brother: Hailstorm. They follow him. Kinkajou then complains about how Icicle goes to kill Glory. Moon eventually gives the skyfire to her friends. Moonwatcher gives her Prophecy at the end of the book. Epilogue Scarlet is seen with a dreamvisitor and another dragon. Scarlet asks why she is unable to get to 'her". The dragon replies she must not be asleep, so Scarlet goes into Peril's dream. She asks Peril who was killed today, and Peril says she doesn't know. Then, her companion holds up an ancient scroll that is most likely Darkstalker's talisman. Back-Cover Description The New York Times-bestselling series soars to even greater heights with a new prophecy and five new dragonets ready to claim their destiny! Peace has come to Pyrrhia . . . for now. The war between the tribes is finally over, and now the dragonets of the prophecy have a plan for lasting peace: Jade Mountain Academy, a school that will gather dragonets from all the tribes and teach them to live together, perhaps even as friends. Moonwatcher isn't sure how she feels about school, however. Hidden in the rainforest for most of her life, the young Nightwing has an awful secret. She can read minds, and even see the future. Living in a cave with dozens of other dragons is noisy, exhausting,--and dangerous. In just a few days, Moon finds herself overwhelmed by her secret powers and bombarded by strange thoughts, including those of a mysterious dragon who might be a terrible enemy. And when someone starts attacking dragons within the academy, Moon has a choice to make: Stay hidden and safe? Or risk everything to save her new friends? Trivia *On the official Wikipedia page, it was called The Missing Egg, since this was Tui's first idea on the title of the book. * Moon Rising's cover is one of the only two covers that have the logo above the focus character, the other being book one, The Dragonet Prophecy. * The cover is also the only one where the dragon has their mouth closed. * Moon Rising ''is the first book so far to come out on a day other than the first of the month it is released. * On the corner of cover, there is a SeaWing in the water, this could be another student or an important character in the story, most likely Turtle. * Instead of ''The _ _ title pattern for the book titles, Moon Rising, Winter Turning, and Escaping Peril appear to follow a pattern of the main character's name, and a gerund. * There are waxing crescents on two of the moons. Gallery Wings-of-Fire-6-front-cover-final-729x1024.jpg|Final cover Moon Rising.PNG|Previous version of cover Moonwatcher.jpg|Moonwatcher, Moon Rising's main character|link=Moonwatcher Wings-of-Fire-6-full-cover-final-art-1024x426.jpg|The full cover. Screen Shot 2015-02-23 at 5.32.26 PM.png NightWing.jpg|Lineart by Joy Ang Photo on 4-22-15 at 6.28 PM.jpg|Moon Rising without the cover (Hardcopy) Moon watcher .jpg|Moon Dragonflame Cactus.png|Scene where Turtle describes the Dragonflame Cactus Category:Books